deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Characters
In Deadliest Warrior, the warriors interact or fight with many types of minor warriors or other characters. Real People Adolf Hitler In Waffen SS/Viet Cong, Hitler makes a cameo as the leader of the Waffen SS. Fidel Castro In the CIA/KGB episode, Castro makes a cameo as the inspiration for the Exploding Cigar. Charles Whitman In the SWAT/GSG9 episode, Charles Whitman was shown as the inspiration for the formation of SWAT. On Aug. 1, 1966, he kill 14 civilians and shot many more at his school Texas University before being shot to death by police. SWAT was created for situations similar to this where police would be outgunned or unprepared to fight a terrorist or criminal. Pablo Escabar In Somali Pirates/Medellin Cartel episode, Pablo Escabar is shown ordering a Colombian Necktie on a ratting cartel member. He also appered in the final battle. When a cocaine trade is interupted by pirates, Pablo is fatally shot by an AK-47. He is knocked out by the shot but quickly wakes up. Being too weak to run away, Pablo uses the Car Bomb on the last two pirates. The driver is killed and Abdullah is injured, but Pablo dies from the blast too. Frank James In the Jesse James/Al Capone episode, Frank James is shown with his brother Jesse as the founders of the Jesse-Younger Gang. In the fight, Frank hides in an office room and backstabs a wounded Capone gangster. Later, as Al Capone beats Jesse James with his brass knuckles, Frank returns with a winchester rifle and shoots Capone in the head, killing him. Hafizullah Amin In the CIA/KGB episode, Hafizullah Amin was shown as the president of Afghanistan. The KGB entered his palace and assassinated him and his bodyguards. Michael Collins Michael Collins was a commander of the Irish Civil War and the great uncle of IRA expert Skoti Collins. Meyer Lansky Meyer Lansky was the leader of the American Jewish Mafia durring the early 1900s and the grandfather of Al Capone expert Meyer Lansky II. He was once the associate of Lucky Luciano. Marion Braidfute Marion is believed to have been William Wallace's wife, though her existance is debatable. According to legend, Wallace joined the Scottish revolution after King Herselrig killed her. Senzangakhona kajama In the William Wallace/Shaka Zulu episode, Shaka's father Senzangakhona kajama was shown as the king of the Zulu Kingdom before Shaka took his place as king after Senzangakhona's death. Senzangakhona kajama gave his son the name Shaka Zulu (zulu name for a parasite) because Shaka's mother was from a rival tribe. 'Cock eye' Louis Fratto 'Cock eye' Louis Fratto was a major racketeer of Al Capone's gang and the father of Al Capone expert Johnny Lew Fratto. Griselda Blanco Griselda Blanco is the former 'Queen of Miami', the main cocaine trafficer of Florida for the Medellín Cartel shortly before the cartel's end. Her son Michael Corleone Blanco appears as the Medellín Cartel expert. Manuel Noriega Manuel was the military dictator of Panama durring the 1980s. In 1989, the Navy SEALs launched Operation Nifty Package, which sank his ship and eventually lead to his capture. Yahaya Ayyash Yahya Ayyash was a major bombmaker of the terriorist group Hamas. Hamas was known for their bombings in Israel. In January 5, 1996, Israeli Commandos delivered a Semtex phone to Yahaya and assassinated him. Named Characters Abdullah In Somali Pirates/Medellin Cartel episode, Abdullah is the pirate in the fight with the RPG-7. He stands outside of the building as a lookout and wonders off down street until one of the pirates starts honking the horn of the car bomb. The bomb explodes and knocks Abdullah down, but he recovers and kills the last Cartel member with the RPG. CIA 1-5 *1 wears a green hat. He is the first to steal the secret documents. Kills KGB 2 with an Exploding Cigar. *2 has a green scarf. He stays in a car, spying from the outside of the building. He notices KGB 5 weilding a Skorpion, so he hides in the KGB's car and kills him with the Garrote. He is the surviving CIA warrior at the end of the fight. *3 has a white scarf and black hat. He was sitting in a chair with the Suitcase Gun. Kills KGB 3. *4 wears a green hat with ear flaps. Kills KGB 4 and 1 with the Mac 10. *5 is the female member of the CIA. KGB 1-5 *1 wears a brown leather vest. He has the Skorpion SMG 61 but used the Shoe Knife. *2 wears a green shirt. He appears to be the leader of this KGB group because he owns an office and sells secret documents to CIA 1. He is killed by the Exploding Cigar. *3 wears a dark leather suit. He and KGB 4 pretend to be a couple by using the Camera Gun as a camera. He kills CIA 1 with the Camera gun. *4 is the female member and wears a yellow coat. Kills CIA 3 and 5 with the Skorpion SMG 61 and arms the Dead Drop Spike that kills CIA 4. *5 wears a light brown vest. Minor Warriors Ottoman Empire In Vlad/Sun Tzu episode, Vlad fights the Ottoman empire and executes 2 embassy workers for not removing their muslim turbins. Confederate States Army In the Jesse James/Al Capone episode, Jesse and his family joined the Confederates durring the Civil War as a partisan party. American Union Army In the Jesse James/Al Capone episode, Jesse James attacked small Union Army squads during the Civil War. Mujahideen The Mujahideen were in the Taliban/IRA, Green Beret/Spetsnaz and CIA/KGB episodes. The Mujahideen were created by the CIA to remove the Russians from Afghanistan. After the Russians left, the Mujahideen separated into other muslim paramilitaries including Al-Quaeda and the Taliban. Mujahideen were also mentioned in the Back for Blood special as an army that defeated the Spetsnaz but were similar to the IRA's tactics. Bugs Moran Gang (North Side Gang) In the Jesse James/Al Capone episode, Al Capone's hitmen kill 6 Moran members in the Saint Valentine's Day Massacre. Royal British Army In the Taliban/IRA episode, the IRA kills the British Army attacking the IRA buildings. They were also interigating and assaulting a captured IRA member. Administrative Department of Security (Departamento Administrativo de Seguridad) In the Somali Pirates/Cartel episode, the Cartel fight the DAS, eventually damaging the DAS building with a car bomb. Babylonians In the Celt/Persian episode, Persian Immortals sucessfully attack a Babylonian camp with their war chariots. Babylon would eventually be conquered by the Persian Emipre. Afghans In the Rajput/Roman episode, the Rajputs were constantly under attacked by Afghan warriors. Turks In the Rajput/Roman episode, the Rajputs were constantly under attacked by Turkish warriors. Hamas In the Israeli Commando/Navy SEALs episode, this terrorist orgonization is the main terrorist group attacking Israel. Iraqi In the Israeli Commando/Navy SEALs episode, the Navy SEALs ambushed an iraqi camp and rescued a tortured ally. They are the soldiers of the former dictator Saddam Hussein. Other Dracula Dracula is a world famous vampire first appearing in the 1897 novel created by Bram Stoker. Dracula's name came from the warrior Dracula, aka Vlad the Impaler. Bucephalus Bucephalus is the horse of Alexander the Great. Bucephalus was rumored to be an wild horse that was not tamed by anyone until Alexander raised him. The city Alexandria Bucephalous was named after the horse. Chuck Norris In Maori/Monk Aftermath, a fan asks if Chuck Norris will be a warrior. Elliot believes that 'When Chuck Norris punches you you stay punched'. Surus Surus was the last war elephant used by Hannibal's army. When all other elephants were killed by harsh enviornments or in battle, Hannibal replaced his previous personal elephant with Surus. Category:Deadliest Warrior wiki Category:Warriors